Concrete Angel
by Swissalo
Summary: -LotR-SM- She's a daughter of a respected race, he's unsure of his place in life. She shows him that there is still joy in the world.
1. Concrete Angel

Concrete Angel

**By : **SilverRose82

~*@*~

            White marble shone in the early morning light as the sun began to break through the skyline to the east. In the center of the largest garden in the city, was a white marble statue of a woman. Her hands were clasped in pray as she stared into sky, through her eyes were now just marble, the artist had been able to, by some small miracle catch the loving spark that had never left her eyes. Her hair plaited in a long braided cord which had become her trademark style, the dress the artist designed her in was elegant but simple, the skirt fluttered out as though a small gust of wind hit just her skirt, sending it out behind her. In a well polished black stone; small silver roses wrapped around the corners of the plaque, was her name, carved in beautiful letters each had vines or flowers weaving in the background.

Before the statue a young man knelt before the figure who held so much joy for the world around her. His hair fell about his face as he looked to the ground. Looking back up at the woman, his blue eyes were sorrowful, he had never known her, never met her. He wished that he had, maybe then he wouldn't feel so scared about what he was setting out to do. Destroying the one thing that many whispered could never corrupt her, never reach her for her heart only knew love, compassion and friendship. Some of the things he didn't know and understand, looking back towards his hands he placed a single white rose at the base of the plaque. Standing up he took one last look at her smiling face before turning to walk out of the garden and towards his room.

            He was surprised to find the lord of the city standing at the top of the stairs leading into the garden, staring at the statue silently before letting his gaze turn to him. A rare smile came onto the lord's face as his brown eyes gazed around the garden. Bushes of roses grew around the perimeter of the garden, their sweet smell perfuming the air. White snowdrops surrounded the base the woman stood on, the ever green carpet of grass lay in a wide ring around the snowdrops. Flowering trees shaded marble benches and a small waterfall and pool of crystal blue water on the opposite side of the hidden garden.

            "She loved the world around her." The lord told him as he moved to sit on a bench, his copper robes sparkled in the sunlight as he looked over at the statue. "Had a heart of gold."

            "I wish I could have met her." he whispered before taking a seat next to the brown haired lord. Looking back down at his hands he sighed before turning his head to look at the man next to him who was smoothing the skirt of his robe over his knees. Turning once more to glance at the statue before him he could the delicate look of the woman who no longer roamed the planet.

            "Maybe you can." The older man told him truthfully as he turned back to the statue, the sun rising behind her majestically, the golden rays spilling around her body making the white marble shine brightly. The birds began their chorus welcoming the new day, noise could finally be heard within the city as people began to rise. Children's laughter could be heard around him as the once quiet city became alive in the new day. It seemed as though the city seemed to wait for that one moment when the sun touched the woman's statue, making her appear to be sent from the heavens above.

            "How? Why is she so special?" He asked as he followed behind the lord, leaving the safety of the gardens to enter the city once more. They walked along a stone path for a while, silent as the lord thought of what to tell the one beside him.

            "She came to us a time ago. Begging for sactuary, if not for her than at least her child. We granted her request and they came to live here. She had been covered with many cuts and bruises. They were from a very sacred race of our people, from the silver moon that circles us day and night. They had been captured and enslaved for many years before they escaped, her husband had betrayed them after their daughter had been born. She lived with us for the last hundred years before her injuries got the better of her and she passed on. Her child still lives here with us, surpassing her mother in power, beauty, and love. Her heart knows no hate." The lord told him as they walked down a trees covered path, silver and white lilies lined the wood chip path below their feet. A small brook babbled to the left of the small path while a small sapphire pond lay to their right. Walked through the weeping branches of a large willow tree, long yellow green leaves swayed as the branches moved back into place behind them. He could hear humming as they neared a small house hidden from view by the cliff and golden trees that covered it. Laughter rang through the forest as a group of young children tore through the branches of the willow, a loud neigh was heard as a young woman ran into the cover of the tree a white stallion dancing behind her. 

            "Lord Elrond." She curtsied, her accent strong, regal, bowing her head, her eyes closing as she lowered herself nobly in the eyes of the man beside Elrond. The children; she had been running after, came to stand in a guard formation around her also bowing and curtsying. Standing up straight she smiled warmly as she told the children to run off and play, the stallion that had come under the willow after her stayed by her side, his ruby eyes studying those standing before his mistress.

            "I have someone who would like to meet you, Lady Serena." Elrond told the younger woman standing before him, like the queen she had become years ago. Her golden hair shone in the sunlight that filtered through the leaves around them and her azure blue eyes smiled at them. "This is Frodo Baggins. A hobbit, from the Shire."

            "It is a pleasure to meet you, Frodo Baggins." She told him brightly as she walked up to them, smiling at him she offered him her hand. "Come, enjoy what time you have left here. The children will enjoy more company. I will make sure he makes to the Fellowship on time, my lord."

            "I know you will." Elrond told her with a smile before the elven lord left them alone in the shadows of the willow, a soft wind blew the branches around like a curtain. Serena looked over at him before leading the confused hobbit into her little grove. Frodo was taken away by the colours that met him as he walked into her secret garden. Climbing vines covered gates, trees, and some of the rock wall, fragrant flowers cluttered the vines in clusters of violet, white, and lavender some were bright trumpet shaped flowers that were the colours of a setting sun. Wild flowers of all shape, size and colour littered small garden beds around them, roses of every colour and fragrance lined the path leading to the river and her house. Small flowering trees with leave the colour of pines dotted areas of the small valley.

            Next to a small homey, beige cottage was a fenced in corral and shed, large enough for the white stallion that seemed to roam over the valley more than staying in his corral. A small vegetable and herb garden grew on the other side of her house. Children were peering out at them from all places in the area some hiding behind flower beds and roses others behind the house and shed. They were children of all different race from what he could see a few hobbit children, some from the race of men and others elves.

            "This is beautiful." Frodo breathed as he looked at the young woman next to him, she looked down at him with a bright smile before pulling him farther into the clearing, soft grass padded his feet as he jumped over a young aulburn haired hobbit child. "Why are their so many children here?"

            "They have all lost their parents, due to the rise of dark lord again." She told him quietly as she waved for all the children to come to her. "They are brought here by the eagle lords and those like Gandalf and Estel, I take care of them, give them a home and friends."

            Many small children appeared before Frodo and Serena, the small hobbit children's eyes lit up at the sight of another, older hobbit while the elven and men children greeted him before they ran off again to play. Frodo turned to six hobbits standing before him all looking up at him in awe many not having seen another hobbit since they were brought to Rivendell to be placed in Serena's care.

            "That is Hanna, the little one you had to jump over, and that is her older sister Camellia. He is Wilibald, the little girl hiding behind him is Lily, and these two are the twins Mirabella and Peregrin." She told him with a small smile while pointing at each of the little hobbits as she said their names. They each looked up as their was spoken, Frodo looked around him smiling at the young hobbits before him as he knelt to their level.

            "I'm Frodo." He told them as he looked into their blue eyes, each looked far to old in his opinion, their hair colours ranged from Hanna's aulburn curls to Wilibald's sandy brown hair. Lily walked up to him slowly gaining courage from Serena's gentle smile and Mirabella's clapping, she stopped infront of him, looked him in the eye and stuck out her hand in front of her. Bitting on the inside of her lips she looked at him wide eyed while glancing from her hand to him continously.

            "Hi." She said cheefully, a smile on her face, lighting up her entire face. Frodo smiled brightly at the little girl before taking her small hand into his and giving it a light shake. Lily jumped into his arms after that, off balancing the older hobbit, this was a sign to the other five as they soon piled onto Frodo as well. All six of the hobbits were laughing in the early morning light as Frodo went to chasing after the little ones, their laughter filled the valley.

            Serena stood with her hand placed on the white stallion's neck as they watched what was going on before them. One of the youngest elf children ran up to Serena and pulled lightly on the skirt of her icy sky blue skirt, pointing to the stone sundial on the marble stand in her herb garden. The shadow was pointing towards seven, shading her eyes she glanced up to see where the sun was, nodding slowly she patted the young elf on the shoulder before he ran off to join his friends. The stallion whinied as Peregrin stopped to look over at Serena, pulling at his sister's shirt sleeve Mirabella glanced over at her brother.

            "Frodo, it is time to go. Ithildin, watch the others for me. I need to take Frodo to the courtyard." Serena called to the oldest child in the grove. A white blonde hair elven child came out from the tree she was hiding it, trying to keep away from one of the human children that couldn't climb as high as she could.

            "I will!" Ithildin yelled before she jumped into another tree to get away from one of the others elves. The white stallion pawed the ground as he nudged his mistress in the back. Serena looked at the stallion, placing a hand on his muzzle she stared into the ruby eyes of the stallion. Laying her head on his forehead she smiled before turning away from the stallion, moving next to Frodo she smiled before pushing away willow branches. Stepping through the tree's natural curtain with Frodo at her side she silently lead the hobbit to the courtyard where the Fellowship was to meet before they left for their journey.

Frodo looked in wonder around him, when he had first come down the path it had been darker so he could only make out faint images. Gemstones of every colour sparkled along the sides of the path, the trees seemed brighter in this part of the valley then in any other place. The birds sang sweeter songs as they walked past, making their way slowly to the main path that would lead them towards their destination. Sweeping past the bushes that hid the path from normal view of anyone not looking for it they came to the stone path that weaved throughout Rivendell.

"Come this way Frodo." Serena called as she glanced at the hobbit by her side. She rarely left her safe haven in the small glen, but a promise was a promise and Serena did not go against her word. Being truthful and blunt were some characteristics she had picked up while she had been a slave working in the kitchens along side other slaves. It had made her stronger and well liked by the kitchen's hired staff. But in Rivendell she had once again become the silent girl she had been before she had found her backbone.

"I am afraid, I will let everyone down." Frodo told the woman beside him, causing them to stop on a bridge a few feet away from the courtyard. Serena looked at Frodo as she knelt to be eye level with him, her eyes held understanding and encouagement in their depths. Placing a hand on his shoulder she closed her eyes momentarily, bowing her head before she gazed into his bright eyes she smiled softly.

"Frodo, this quest you go on, there is a chance that it will fail. But there is always that chance, however, there is also the chance that it will not. You have three of the closest friends going with you and you will make more on your journey. This will be trying on you and grief will befall apon the Company. But trust your heart Frodo Baggins of the Shire, I have learned that a heart will never stray you wrong." Serena told him before standing back up slowly, turning to look over the bridge they were standing on she watched the water rush down another dropoff before reaching the river below. Turning to Frodo once more she smiled before nodding for them to continue on. "I cannot let you be late for your own leave."

"Do you believe this should happen?" Frodo asked as he jogged to catch up to Serena, she glanced down at him sadness flickered over her face for a moment before it was hidden behind a mask.

"No, Frodo, this should not be happening. You should not have to do this. But you have to, as destiny has chosen you to do so. The ring should have been destroyed all those years ago, but the past cannot be changed as much as we wish for it to." She told him as her blue eyes dulled, lowering her head she walked into the courtyard with Frodo a few steps behind her. The other members of the Fellowship regarded them silently as Serena turned to look at her newfound friend once more. Knelling down once more she lay a kiss on either side of his face then placed one on his forehead. "We more than likely will naught meet again, Frodo Baggins. I wish thee luck."

Turning away she walked gracefully up the stairs to stand behind Elrond as he spoke to the Fellowship before they left the walls of Rivendell. Looking down at the Fellowship her eyes scanned the group, Frodo had moved to stand beside his closest friend and the chestnut pony that was riddled in equipment. The taller members stood in guard position behind the hobbits in their group. Her eyes lay on the two humans the one known as Estel to many of the elves of Middle Earth and the other she didn't not know but from his armor she figured he was from Rohan or Gondor. Her eyes brightened slightly at the sight of the Grey Pilgrim before landing on the only elf of the group. She studied him in silence before looking back over at Frodo as the hobbit turned to lead the group out of Rivendell.

Walking through the blue stone archway with Gandalf behind him the Company of the Ring slowly made their way out of Rivendell, some for the last time, one by one. She watched as Estel stopped to glance at Arwen one last time before following after his companions to start on a journey that would test the strenght of all Middle Earth. With her hands clasped before her she followed after another elf silently, as they made their way to gaze at the Fellowship as they walked over the large bridge connecting the two sides of the river valley.

She could see elven children farther ahead waving wildly at the departing group, two of the hobbits, Merry and Pippin, she supposed waved back just as cheerfully. Some of the elves around her began to leave as they Fellowship started to vanish around the hill. Turning slowly she glanced back once more catching the eye of the young hobbit, smiling at him though she knew he couldn't see her very well, she continued on her way. Going back to her haven and her children, walking past Lord Elrond she bowed her head in politeness before walking the same path she had taken to get to the courtyard.

~*@*~

A statue stands in a shaded place

An angel girl with an upturned face

A name is written on a polished rock

A broken heart that the world forgot

Through the wind and the rain

She stands hard as a stone

In a world that she can't rise above

But her dreams give her wings

And she flies to a place where she's loved

Concrete angel

~*@*~

This story took a different road all together than I had originally planned. But I left it unfinished yesterday to go see TTT. Which is great. But a few things could have been done without. :: Legolas surfing down the stairs and making fun of Gimli.::

I do actually like how this story ended however, leaves it open for more if you so desire me to do so. But my upmost attention goes to **A Bed of Stars**. 

**Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:**

**~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~**


	2. Prayer

Prayer

**By: **SilverRose82

**Information:** at the end of the story

~~*~~

            Everything had calmed down after the ring had left Rivendell, Serena was back to caring for all of her children, the elves were still getting ready to leave Middle Earth for the Undying Lands. It had been only months since the Fellowship had left, since Serena had seen people who she knew she would never meet again, or so she throught. Not many more children had been brought to her, which surprised her for she could feel the pain of many children who had lost their loved ones. Meredoc was the newest little hobbit to join their home, being brought by another ranger who had gone through Bree on his way to another part of the country side. He was quiet and stayed by her side, so different from the other children.

            Nothing in Rivendell seemed to change, the birds still brought on a chorus in the morning light. The trees still had their leaves only they were slowly turning the brillant gold they had been last fall, never once did these glorious trees loose their leaves even in the dead of winter, they only seemed to become twice as beautiful. Vines that were once the colour of pine were turning silver as the summer season creapt into Rivendell.

            Everyone seemed to be fixated on Mordor, awaiting the day that the ring would be destoried or the day Sauron took physical form once more. Most of the human children were of the age where they were ready to leave and start on their own, in other lands outside of the elven realm. Now they all just waited for word to come that the ring had been destoried and the threat was over.

            "Will we ever see Frodo again?" Hanna asked Serena, the older woman smiled sweetly at the little girl she was currently tucking into bed. Pushing back some stray curls of hair from Hanna's forehead, she lay a kiss on the little girl's forehead before sitting back on the small bed. Lowing her eyes Serena though about everything she felt during the last few months.

            "I do not know Hanna." She whispered silently as she gazed into the little girl's soft cornflower eyes. Hanna cluched her stuffed bunny closer to her chest as she looked in her adopted mother's kind gaze. "If we do, I fear that Frodo will not be the same. The quest that took him away is trying on his mind and soul."

            "Then he can come and stay with us. You heal people." Hanna protested as she patted the head of her white stuffed toy. Serena smiled at her innocents, before leaning her head to the side and gazing out the window towards the rising moon. The silver white sphere shone brightly as she guided those that needed guidance.

            "Maybe, Hanna, maybe." Serena whispered as she glanced down at the child who was descending into the warm folds of sleep, where she would be protected by the dream guardian. Standing up she cast one last look at her children before slowly making her way to the door, shutting the oak door with its splended carvings, she made her way to the gardens.

            Looking around she watch as the white stallion shone in the moonlight that cascaded over his gleaming coat, his ruby eyes shone like diamonds in the night, as he watched her move silently towards the willow tree. Long branches swayed in the night breeze as the stallion snorted, pawing at the ground below his hooves. Serena turned as she watched him nodded his head twice, his icy silver blue mane danced around his neck. Smiling silently, Serena turned around before pushing the curtain of branches and leaves away and disappeared into the darkness of the willow.

            Walking silently up the path, she listened to the sound of the brook to know where she was going. Motionlessly walking around the bushes she made her way onto the stone path in Rivendell. Looking around her she could see the white and gold wood that made the buildings of Rivendell. Everything was silent, all the people asleep in the late hour of the night, following the rock path before her, she turned to the right. Lifting her shirt up slightly so not to trip, she watched the stone below her sparkle like a thousand tiny stars had been captured in the rocks.

            She slowly made her way into the garden that housed her mother's statue, looking around to make sure she was alone she calmly walked down the stairs to knell before the grande figure. Smoothing her mint shirt out she gazed up at her mother's soft features. Tears filled her eyes as they treatened to fall from captivating eyes, closing lids over her soul, a single tear made its way down her face, another one racing to follow the first one.

            "Mother, I miss you so much. I do not know what to tell Hanna and the other hobbit children. They ask for Frodo all the time now. I fear to tell them the truth, that this quest may kill him. I fear for the others that have gone with him, Arwen has left for Lothlorien, the marriage between her and Estel will take place soon. Mother, I fear for my children. I will be going to the Undying Lands with the other elves, soon. Most of the children of men have paired off taking with them the younger children, the elven children will be able to sail with us but I am still needed here, with the halflings. I know other hobbits will take them in, but I have grown so close to them, I fear I cannot leave them. But I cannot stay in Middle Earth any longer in fear of father, I know he is still alive, searching. I need guidance mother." Serena passionantly told the stone figure, the moon flickered once before sending its loving glow onto her youngest child. Serena glanced up once more at the white marble before letting her fingertips run over the carved letters of her mother's name. Rising from her knelling position she sullenly started back for the glen.

~~*~~

            Morning came to quickly for the elven woman as she rose to meet the new day. The children would be rising in a few more hours. Strangly this day felt, free, joyful. Shaking her head, she moved to her chest to pull out a new dress, the silvery fabric was made of a fine silk one that had been said to not stain. Slipping into the cold smoothness, she ran a brush through her hair before leaving her room to get ready for breakfast. Glancing out the window she smiled brightly as she watched the stallion chase after small rabbits that ventured into his corral.

            Turning towards the sound of voices she smiled at the elven children that were making their way to the table, they took a few berries before running out of the room to play. Watching them from the window she laughed at the stallion's startled look as he gazed at them. Shaking his head he slowly walked over to the gate, turning to eye the children he reached over to lift the latch. Pulling at the simple metal slip lock he had the gate open within seconds, it was not surprising that he wanted to join the others.

            The stallion had been given to her by her father, before he had betrayed them. She smiled at the memories she had of the stallion, he had once been able to change into human form. But had sacrificed that power to stay with her and her mother as they ran to Rivendell. He had also lost the power to speak, however, his ruby orbs were able to betray his every thought and emotion. She could not have asked for a better companion than him, for like her, he was granted an immortal life as long as neither held injuries so serve that they would slowly loose all will to live, as happened to her mother.

            Serena shook her head as she watched the children all turn to the willow tree. Placing down the bowl she had just put bread into, she rushed out the door in time to reach the glen as Elladan rushed through the trees. Only to be met with a silver dagger pointed centimeters from his throat, he froze not daring to move as he waited for Serena to sheath her short sword.

            "What news do you bring in such rush?" Serena asked calmly as she slowly lowered the dagger. Elladan not bothered by her acts of protection, smiled brightly as he pushed his chestnut hair out of his face.

            "The Fellowship has arrived back in Imladris, though one member short." He told her as she glanced over her shoulder at the children beside her. The stallion walked up behind her and pushed into her back with his head, turning to him, her eyes shining with laughter, she smiled at the group.

            "Should I go? The other children have yet to awaken." Serena asked the older elf standing before her, moving to look back at her home, she turned back to face the young elf lord. Her azure eyes locking onto his sapphire eyes, Elladan smiled as he gazed down at the shorter elven woman. He remembered her mother, she having taking the placed of his mother when Celebrian had past over the sea, the once little princess having a sharp sting that would put anyone in place. She had grown over the years spend in Imladris had tamed her spirit. Though he dearly loved his sister Arwen, Serena he had come to care for as a little sister, some one who he could protect and guide. 

            "I think a few of the group would like to come to your secret garden, to rest." Elladan told her as he offered her his hand. Serena glanced at the callused hand before turning to the children, they all nodded as they ushered her to Elladan's side.

            "Do not worry, Serena, we can take care of the other children." Selith told her as he smiled up at the woman before him, he being one of the older children, would be leaving with the others to the Undying Lands soon. For nothing kept him to the lands of Middle Earth but his friends and they were soon to leave.

            "Thank you, Selith. Be mindful Meredoc might be a bit of a handful." She told them before the stallion gave her once last push, the two elves left for the courtyard where the Fellowship would once again enter Rivendell. Serena stared around her, the bushes lining the path were flowering with glorious red, white, and pink blossoms which covered the small plants leaving no sight for the small, diamond shaped forest green leaves which were normally seen in fall and winter. Gems sparkled in the brook as sunlight filtered through the leaves of the tall silver maple canopy. Serena and Elladan made their way into Rivendell silently as they followed after other noble elves who were going to greet the arriving guests.

            "Master Samwise is going to have a shock when he sees who Elrohir and I found wondering through the wild lands." Elladan told her quietly as he pointed towards the small chestnut pony standing to the side of the yard, beside him stood Elrohir, the younger of the two twins born to the Lord Elrond and the Lady Celebrian. The little pony had been through quite a lot with the Fellowship and being a great friend to Sam, the two had recaptured Bill and brought him within the walls of Rivendell where he was treated like a king. Onyx eyes followed the two, a low nicker of greeting was heard from Bill, Serena smiled as they waited for the first of the Company to walk through the stone gates.

            "Welcome back to Imladris, my friends." Elrond greeted the weary travelers as they slowly walked into the courtyard one by one. Serena studied the group before her, the Grey Pilgrim was no longer grey, but white, so he had past his trial. The hobbits looked sullen as they stood in a group in the center of the courtyard, not seeing Bill stand behind them proudly. She studied Estel, as he seached for his love among the group of elves. 

Serena turned to Elladan questionly, he only placed the tips of his fingers to her lips to silence her question before glancing off to the side. Turning back to the group, Serena cast a small glance over into the shadowy hall to her left, she could just make out the form of an elven woman hiding within the shadows. Smiling she glanced back at the others, looking over at the elf prince and dwarf she pierced her lips together, so they two had past their tests as well.

            Bill having been the center of attention for the last few months pulled away from Elrohir, who tried to conceil his laughter as he purposely let the pony go. The little chestnut pushed past Legolas as he made his way over to the hobbits, Legolas gave the little horse a confused and startled glance before turning to watch Elrohir, smile brightly, before jogging up the stairs to stand by his brother and Serena. Everyone watched as the four hobbits jumped before turning around to face their old friend.

            "Bill!" Sam cried as he hugged the little pony around the neck. He hugged his friend the way horses do, before stepping backwards to check out his hobbit friends, sniffing all of them he moved to Frodo. The oldest of the four glanced up silently, his eyes dull, Bill took one look at Frodo then glanced over at Serena before lowering his head for Frodo to pet him.

            "You father is not going to be happy." Serena whispered as she poked Elrohir in the side, she had remembered hearing the lord tell the boy that the pony could be here as long as he wasn't allowed to roam around the courtyard as he pleased. Elrohir only raised his eyebrows before giving her a cheeky grin and turning to look up at his father. Elrond gave his son a stern look before going back to speak with Gandalf.

            "He shall have to yell at me at a later date then." He told her before walking down a couple of steps, turning to Serena he held out his hand for her to take. She smiled at him before placing her milky white hand into his peach one, walking down the stairs with Elladan after her they walked over to talk with the others. "Now, we cannot have you not knowing our other elven friend."

            "Elrohir, go talk to Estel." Serena laughed as she smiled before being pulled towards the elven prince. Looking back Elladan she mouthed for help but he only shook his head, she stiffened up before stopping next to Elrohir and before the dwarf lord and prince. Closing her eyes in a silent pray she opened her eyes to gaze at the two before her.

            "You wound me with your words Lady Serena, that you do not wish to met my friend." Elrohir laughed as he winked at Legolas, the youngest elf of the group smiled as he glanced at Gimli who stared at the woman before him in wonder.

            "Only you, Lord Elrohir would be wounded by _my_ words. I have lost the **bite** that I once had." Serena told him with a bright smile, looking at the two before her she bowed her head politely. Elladan snickered as she glared at the three elves around her. "I am short yes, but you do not have to make fun of me for it."

            "Ah, another wound to my heart, dearest lady." Elrohir laughed, Serena huffed as she took a step back, glancing at them she curtied before leaving the group to talk to Frodo and the other halflings.

            "A joyful lady." Gimli spoke up as the twins glanced over at him their eyes wide as they turned to Serena then to each other.

            "Very." Elrohir told him silently as he watched the young woman stiffen before making the last few steps towards the halflings. Turning back to the others he grinned brightly, Elladan only shook his head as he watched his brother in silence.

            "Pardon my brother's insanity, I believe he took a hit to the head in our spar a few days prior." Elladan told them, as Elrohir whipped his head around to glare at his older brother, his chestnut hair flying about his shoulders as he turned to Legolas who was hidding a smile with a small coughing fit.

            "As if you would not be thinking along the same lines as I." Elrohir huffed as Elladan raised an eyebrow before shrugging. Elladan could only sigh as he turned back to Legolas and Gimli, leaving his brother to pout.

            "Last time I tried _that_, dear brother. I became more confused then the rabbit you startled so much that it ran into a wall." Elladan told them as Legolas raised an eyebrow while Elrohir muttered something darkly before turning and sautering away. "He's still sore about that and it happened quite a time ago."

            "Startled a rabbit?" Gimli asked as Elladan laughed brightly, a nod from the older elf lord was all the answer Gimli needed. Elves still were not as graceful and intuned to nature as Legolas spoke.

            "It appears that I was wrong, Frodo Baggins of the Shire." Serena told the hobbit quietly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. He glanced over at her a spark of warmth appeared in his eyes as he gazed at her. "The little ones ask for you."

            "Hello once again, Lady Serena." Frodo whispered as he hugged her, Serena returned the gesture whole heartedly. Pulling away from her Frodo motioned for his friends to move forward. Merry and Pippin smiled in awe of the woman before them, Sam more bashful was pushed forward by Bill.

            "I remember you," Pippin spoke up suddenly, "you're the lady who brought Frodo here when we left."

            "I am." Serena smiled as she gazed at him, he walked up to her much like Lily did but was less hessitant about it. Holding out his hand, for her to shake, she grasped in within her own. Though only a few seconds long, that hand shake was all Serena needed, to know that the hobbit before her, had become something more during the quest.

            "I'm Pippin." He told her before pointing over at his cousin. "He's Merry and that's Sam."

            "It is nice to meet the three of you." She smiled before standing up once more, glancing at Elrond, the older elf nodded. With a final sweep of the area, Serena returned her gaze onto the halflings and Bill. The small pony nodded as he turned to find Elrohir. Gazing at the group before her she lowered her eyes to the ground, for a few seconds. Turning to Frodo she smiled sweetly at the hobbit. "Would you and your friends like to come to the glen?"

            Frodo smiled before turning to the others who wore similar looks of confusion. Thinking back to the time he had spent in the secret haven within the haven of the elves he could only smile brightly. It had been one of the only sweet memories that he had carried with him throughout the quest. Thinking about the bright faces of the young hobbit children, the picture and beauty of comfort and love surrounding everything. The one thing he remembered most was the tranquility that was emitted from the meadow.

            "I believe that it would be an honor." Frodo told her as he gazed at his friends, Merry and Pippin seemed open to the idea while Sam looked apprehensive about the offer. Frodo watched his friend as Sam mull over the idea in his head, Merry and Pippin turned to glance at Sam as they moved to stand beside Frodo. The gardener sigh before smiling up at his friends, looking over at Serena he nodded his head, he would go with them. "You will not regret visiting the glen, Sam. It's a mighty beautiful place."

            "I don't doubt that Mister Frodo, everything here is beautiful." Sam told Frodo as they slowly followed Serena out of the courtyard. The silver blonde woman smiled silently as she listened to conversation between the two hobbits. Taking in the beauty around her she lifted her hand up slightly to welcome a small blue and orange song bird to land. The little bird gazed at her with tiny black eyes, puffing his chest out, proudly, so the orange shone out brightly against his azure feathers. Turning around she knelt down so the hobbits to gaze at the little creature, he showed no fear as he began serenading them with his voice.

            "And magical." Merry murmured as he studied the little bird sitting in Serena's open palm. It showed no qualm against his perch, no fear. He knew he would not be caged for his bravery but welcomed for it. Lifting her hand up they watched silently as blue wings melted into the sky above, only the orange belly allowed the little bird to be seen. Fluttering away from them, the blue bird continued to sing as he flew past the waterfalls, past the mountain valley until he could no longer be seen nor heard.

            "Come, this way." Serena whispered as she pushed past some evergreen bushes, the four hobbits followed after her without question. The path they walked down, was surrounded by greens bushes and rocks, the wood chip path smelled of pine as it cruntched below their feet. After loosing sight of the elven dwellings the path wove though sloping hills, the hobbits gasped as they eyes landed on the blossoms that lay before them. The vibrant colours leaving them breathless, following behind Serena they dare not talk for fear of illusion.

            Serena smiled as she slowly parted the curtains of the willow, a soft mossy covered the ground creating a comfortable carpet beneath their feet, filtered light danced apon the green as the leaves swayed in the breeze. Laughter filled their ears as the three hobbits glanced at each other. It had been long since they had heard the joyous laughter of children or even laughed their self since they had set out. In a few meaningful strides Serena was standing beside long willowy branches, turning towards the four hobbits she smiled sweetly at them before motioning they towards her. Reaching out, long delicate fingers curled around the thin branches, pulling the natural drapery back. Allowing them to see into the glen.

            Taking a few tentative steps into the meadow before them, they shaded their eyes as the early morning sunlight hit them, having gotten use to the dim light that seeped past the canopy. They were met with loud chatter and cries of hello, a whiny greeted them as they spied the large stallion, standing chest high in the tall grasses, searching for the little ones he was playing with. Butterflies of all size, colour and shape fluttered around lazily from flower to flower. Little hummingbirds could be seen chasing after each other as they wove though the flowers on the climbing vines.

            "Frodo!" a little voice cried out as a little hobbit child ran full force into the older hobbit. Frodo chuckled as he disintangled Hanna from him. Holding the little girl out in front of him, he watched as her eyes lit up at the sight of him. Wrapping her arms around his neck she started talking to him rappedly. Hanna stopped suddenly as she caught sight of the others, cocking her head to the side she smiled brightly at them, waving, she turned around to gaze into the grasses in which she had sprouted from. "Camellia, Wilibald, Lily, Mirabella, and Peregrin! Frodo's back!"

            Five more little hobbits ran out of the grass as they raced over to where the small group was standing. Behind them, Meredoc followed slowly he ran into Serena's arms as the other children got reacquainted with their missing friend. Frodo introduced his friends to the others and soon the four older hobbits were telling them stories of old, the children listening with apt attention their eyes widening with joy as they gazed apon the older hobbits. Merry, seeing the youngest little hobbit not joining the group slowly moved to stand next to Ren, glancing back to see that the children were entertained by one of Pippin's tales.

            "Why's he not with the others?" Merry asked as he gazed over at Serena, she smiled at Merry before letting her eyes fall onto Meredoc. The little one gazed up at her with glossy green blue eyes, his blonde hair in tangled curls around his head.

            "He does not appear to care much for them. I do not force him or any of them to do something they do not wish to do, only after they have tried it a few." Serena told the hobbit next to her, gazing down at Meredoc she smiled at the shy little boy in her arms. Merry stared intently at the young hobbit, glancing over at Pippin he smiled, the little one acted just like Pippin had when they had first met, barely a year older as well.

            "May I?" Merry asked as he glanced over at the blonde haired hobbit, Serena looked indecisive for a moment, but gazing into Merry's eyes she could see the understanding and compassion he held. Nodding her head she bent down to place Meredoc on the ground, placing her hands on his back she slowly pushed the little boy forward. Meredoc looked startled as he glanced between the two. 

            "Lleuva n'tereva, Melamin." Serena whispered softly to Meredoc, gazing up at Merry she smiled sweetly before backing away silently and moving off to stand beside the stallion. "His name is Meredoc."

            Merry sat down on the ground so that he was eye level with the young hobbit child. Startling green blue eyes gazed at him, eyes filled with amounts of pain and loss that even Merry had never imagined possible for anyone let alone a child to carry. Smiling brightly so not to deter Meredoc from coming anywhere near him, he held out his hand for the little one to take. Meredoc gazed at the larger hand infront of him, not sure whether to move closer to the elder hobbit or run and hide. Looking at the older hobbit once more he gulped, before taking tentative steps towards Merry. Placing his tiny hand into the larger, calloused one, Meredoc gave a small smile that lasted only a few seconds. Merry not being put out by the small smile, stood slowly and started to lead the little hobbit over to the others. 

            Serena placed her head on the stallion's magestic neck and smiled softly as she watched everything that was going on around her. Studying the four older hobbits she smiled to herself as she watched Sam gaze around at the gardens, Frodo was having an animated conversation with Hanna and her stuffed bunny, while Pippin entertained the others with stories of the Shire. Turning away from the hobbits she searched the trees for the other children, pushing away from the stallion she lifted up her skirt before making her way through the meadow over to a thicket of flowering trees. Standing under the shade of a white flowering tree she watched her other children, all almost grown and ready to leave the glen. Watching as the young pairs sat off by theirselves whispering to each other or laughing among friends. 

~~*~~

Can we touch the soul of heaven

Can we unite a sacred lesson

Every child creates a skylight of beauty

Can you hear cathedrals falling

All the universe is calling

Cry a single cello from your heart

Since the world has lost her way

Loneliness journey endlessly

Yet the promised chance remains

Gifts of what could be

So let the children remember the sun

Let them dance let them soar

For their lives have begun

Let the children engender the rain

As the river runs through fields

Forever subsiding their pain

Prayer

~~*Translation*~~

**Lleuva n'tereva, Melamin**  : You will be fine, my love

~~*Authoress Babble*~~

I hope this didn't take away from anything in the first story.

I actually think I'm going to continue this into a full fledged story. Seeing as I had to stop my self from making it longer than it's four/five pages. It'll be on the side burner, for my story, A Bed of Stars has top prority. I'm actually gonna do this. You can vote for who you want Serena to be with…….. I normally don't do this.

~~*Votes*~~

Legolas : 2

Elladan or Elohir

One of the hobbits (Except Sam)

~~*Answers to Reviews*~~

**Cassie-bear01**

**Zackire**

**Kiwi **

**Tarren** : Erm, coupling maybe.

**Bluejello** : It's still taking a long time to understand that Legolas' has a sense of humor.

**frostyangeleyes**

**Solus Nox** : Thank you, I did actually.

**Nikko S.P** : Haven't really decided, but this is the sequel. 

**Jewelclaw Lady of Wind** : Thanks

**LadyKatherine16** : I try to make what I see come into my writing, which still happens to be a bit hard.

~~*Ending credits*~~

~~*(Disclaimer)*~~

First Chapter : 

            Song used for inspration : Martina McBride : Concrete Angel

This Chapter : 

            Song used for inspration : Celine Dion : Pray

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


	3. The Greatest Reward

**The Greatest Reward**

**By:** SilverRose82

~~*~~

            "Elladan, I do not know what to do any more. My father will begin his search for me once again." Serena whispered as she gazed over at the young elf lord. Serena had her pale hands clasped together as she tried to bring warmth to her icy fingers. Elladan gazed over at the younger she-elf, her eyes were downcast with fears of her father. A man she had never before met but feared with every ounce of her soul.

            "Serena, you are in Imladris, there is no possibility that your father is powerful enough to find you in this city. Sauron himself was never able to enter or truly see where the ring was once they past through the ford." Elladan told the young queen before him, custom from her race that the female be the ruling member of the house. Her father had betrayed her mother, forcing her to give up her title, in fear of losing her daughter.

            The two had fled, along with the white stallion, but were captured and forced into slavery. The stallion taking on his human form had become a gardener, a teacher to Serena, and fore most her confident and friend. The bond the two had only grew with years, for as Ithilquessir where their lives were immortal. Few things were able to kill an elf from the Moon, grief, fatal wounds, or a loss of will. Serena and Helios never lost their will, as long as the two friends were never parted, never forced away from each other for great deals of time they never gave up. There was no reason to do so, they would know the minutes the other was injured, and they would know the second their friend had been killed. 

            Serena's mother, Selenity, had been the one to loose her light, the one to slowly give up on her will. The soul that kept all Lunarian's alive and strong. She had been given harder tasks to do than her daughter and Helios, tasks that even a slight mess up would mean a severe beating. Ones which could leave her wishing for death to take her, but her will, her will to be strong for her daughter kept her going. Selenity never gave in and with the help of Helios the two had formed a plan that would get all three of them out of the horrid palace they worked.

            Serena had been a kitchen maid all her life, never knowing anything outside of the palace walls, except that her best friend was a gardener and that a sharp tongue got you farther that a silent one. She had become stronger over the years as a slave, wiser, and sarcastic. She knew where her icy words were needed and when they were not, many people were amused by the small sprite of a girl that could hold her own against the head cook, it had made her a favorite among hired staff. Getting her and her family better food than the other slaves.

            It had been years since the three had been forced into a lifestyle they didn't understand. Put into situations that most people would have not lived through. Serena had come out unscarred, mind a young girl that was tougher than people twice her age. There had been meeting over plans on getting out of the building they were forced to serve, knowledge of guard changes, days in which the moon did not shine over the land. But they had gotten out and they were able to make in to one of the elven safe havens.

            "I know that, but that does not mean that he will not attempt. He knows I am here." Serena told him, her eyes shone with her doubt and worry. Gazing down at her hands she looked up at Elladan, the elder twin smiled at her reassuringly before placing both hands on her shoulders. His chestnut hair falling around his shoulders as his warm grey eyes sparkled with inner light at the young girl he had come to know as a sister and friend.

            "No harm will befall upon you, Serena." Elladan whispered before he took leave of the small center garden he had found her sitting in. Serena sighed before gazing at the marble statue, it had been the second time she had visited the inner sanctuary of her mother's memorial in the last week. Standing up she gazed into the early dawn light, her azure eyes shining with inner strength as she remembered what and who, she had truly been searching for. Frodo had asked if any other members of the fellowship had even been to her glen, with the exception of Estel and Gandalf no other member had ever entered her safe haven for orphans.

            Shaking her head as she remembered the talks that had gone long into the night about having a dwarf enter the safe haven. Then elven children had been against it; simply put, they, from their teachings had learned to dislike the dwarves. While the hobbits had tried to tell them that Gimli was a friend to the elves and was in the good graces of Galadriel nothing had seemed to work. Serena seeing that nothing would have worked stood up and left the room for a moment, not wanting to watch the children she raised act in such manner. Most had quieted down after she had left, upset that they had upset the softhearted woman who raised them, only Isaldur had not quieted his dislike towards the dwarves. The dislike had only quieted down after Serena came back into the room demanding silence in her seldom used tone that had come from years of slavery. Her eyes had been smoldering with inner fire, as she demanded the elven children to silence. She had then spoke of what this secret glen represented, to her it was a place of personal paradise from the horrors that had once been her life and it was also to help children in need, of any race rather in be hobbit, man, elf, or **dwarf**. Like Rivendell, her secret glen, was a place welcomed for all invited.

            "Ah, Lady Serena was it?" a soft voice brought her out of her thoughts, turning around she smiled at the elven prince and his dwarven friend, her search had just been finished without her needing to search out another soul. Nodding towards him she let her gaze wander off for a moment before once again remembering her reasons for leaving the hobbits to watch after the children, they had offered to find their companions but Serena had shushed them for that speaking that they would not be able to find the path again, for only few knew of it and to find any one who did would be futile.

            "Aye." Serena answered when she turned her gaze back onto the elf and dwarf. Her eyes flittered onto Gimli for a moment as she watched him gesture towards Legolas to speak, without him actually needing speaking up. Legolas grinned as he caught the woman's gaze land on his friend as she tried to understand what was going on before her.

            "Milady, have you seen the hobbits, I do remembering you leaving with them and I have spoken with many here and no one knows where they or you have gone off too. However, the twins know and will not speak of it to me." Legolas asked as Serena turned to face him, her eyes lit up as she smiled brightly. Legolas watched her with interest as her eyes laughed with enjoyment.

            "Tis because no one knows where I am, it is safer that way as to why the twins dare naught to speak is because you were not invited as they tend to call it. Come follow me, Frodo had asked when I was going to bring you there. But I ask that you tell no one of where I take you, that is my request." Serena told him as she began to make her way towards paths less used by the elves of Rivendell, Legolas gazed around him in wonder at the size of the trees above and around him, though none would compare to the trees of Mirkwood. Their beauty seemed to surpass even the trees of Lothlórien, the silver green leaves danced in the breeze as they made their way towards the lower path of Rivendell. This path Legolas remembered for he had traveled it many times when he and the twins had been at their most mischievous ages. Gazing at her in question he was surprised when she turned off the main path, gently brushing aside evergreen bushes to reveal a hidden path to Legolas and Gimli.

            Once again Legolas was caught in wonder as he heard Gimli's praise at the stones and gems used to line the path and decorate the stream, he had heard her answer, which had caused even him to halt in silence. Serena smiled at their shocked faces as she turned around once she realized she was no longer being followed. Shaking his head Legolas had placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder, somehow Legolas knew that the woman before him held the grace and kindness to have charmed Gloin and Thorin Oakenshield, two of the twelve dwarves that his father had placed into the dungeons of his hall. But that the two had willingly come back to Rivendell with some of the finest gems and stones that were mined by the dwarves had surprised even him.

            "What, shall you two remain here? Because I believe that a few of your friends will be a bit disappointed if you don't show up." Serena teased as she began to make her way down the path again, Legolas grinned as he and Gimli followed after the woman. Turning to look behind her she smiled brightly at the dwarf lord and elven prince before continuing down the path as it weaved through trees and bushes. She heard the next to inaudible gasps from Legolas as he caught sight of the flowering bushes that grew and blossomed only in the spring and summer. Looking up she spotted the grand willow tree, where the path ended just under the canopy branches and the meadow began. Humming to herself she continued to lead the two down the path, Gimli's grumbling of Legolas' loss of movement made her smile as she watched the great friendship between the dwarf and elf.

            Smiling to herself she slipped between the branches of the willow tree, her silvery blue eyes watching the dwarf and elf as they slowly continued their trek towards the willow, following the path of pine chips below their feet. Serena laughed as the two pushed aside whispy willow branches, the laughter of children wafted through the air as the laughing voices of three elder hobbits joined the musical sound that both Legolas and Gimli had missed since they had joined the Fellowship. Serena smiled gently as she watched their reactions, pushing her hair behind her shoulders she gazed over the two once before loosing her gentle smile.

            "Lord Gimli, I wish to apologise now if any of the elven children disrespect you. Their teachings have taught them the distrust I tried to disolve when they came to me." Serena told the red headed dwarf lord, her voice becoming soft and nearly impossible to hear over the laughter. Gimli gazed at the woman standing before him, though he did not respond to her words she could see his responce in his eyes. Smiling again she turned and gently apart the branches she turned to gaze behind her, her hair shading her eyes from sight as she waved for them to follow after her. The bright light of the morning sun lit up the meadow as all laughter came to a hault.

            Looking around them in wonder, Legolas and Gimli smiled when they noticed the hobbits. Frodo was carrying a little curly auburn haired child, both Merry and Pippin also were carrying young hobbits, while Sam was still looking through Serena's gardens in wonder, a hobbit child or two with him. Serena smiled as she looked into the trees where most of her children were hidden, her eyes caught Isaldur's and she frowned at him when she heard his mumblings. Saying nothing she continued to make her way towards Frodo and the others, the blue eyed hobbit had noticed her and began to make his own way towards her with Merry and Pippin following him.

            "I found your friends." Serena whispered as she pointed over to where Legolas and Gimli were standing, looking around the meadow in wonder. Frodo smiled as he walked over to where the dwarf and elf were standing. Hanna clasped her little hands around his neck tightly as she stared in wonder at the tall blonde haired elf and the short red haired dwarf, to beings that she did not know. Meredoc had wiggled his way from Merry's arms into Serena's, she smiled as she stood just behind Merry the sandy haired hobbit was gazing at his friends in concern as neither of them noticed that Helios, the ruby eyes stallion was picking his way towards them. While most trusted Serena's ability to see what lay in a person's soul, he had come to know first hand that the stallion was able to see an even clearer picture of a person's true intentions.

            Serena lay a gentle hand on his shoulder as she watched Frodo greet the dwarf and elf, normally all four hobbits would have gone to greet their friends, but they personally felt connected to the seven hobbit children in the glen and had made it their own agenda to watch over them. The snapping of a tree branch caused Serena to spin around to face the trees, her eyes studying each branch trying to see where the break had come, which child was trying to venture much to far towards the thinner branches. Her eyes sought for Isaldur, the elven boy would soon be leaving to journey into the world on his own not wanting to go with the others to the Grey Havens. Not seeing the wild boy her eyes began to search the ground, her whole body tense as she listened for any sound out of the ordinary.

            Shaking her head she turned to watch Frodo and Sam speak with Legolas and Gimli, her eyes not missing a single detail as she studied the new comers. Growling under her breath Serena suddenly lifted her hand not holding Meredoc into the air, a silver shield was errected as projectiles came from Isaldur's location in a nearby tree. Her eyes darkened as she spun to face the young elf, passing the little hobbit back to Merry, she ushered Isaldur away from the meadow, the others watched in silence at the great power possessed by the woman. Gimli laughed silently to himself as he talked with Frodo and Pippin.

~~*~~

~~*~~

So suddenly, so strange  
Life wakes you up, things change  
I've done my best, I've served my call  
I thought I had it all  
  
So suddenly, so strong  
My prejudice was gone  
You needed me, I found my place  
I'm there for now, these days  
  
Now the greatest reward  
Is the light in your eyes  
The sound of your voice  
And the touch of your hand  
You made me who I am

~~*Authoress Babble*~~

Alright, by Tolkien standards Legolas is no older that 1500, why because the elven prince would have more than likely been in the book when Bilbo was in Mirkwood should he be his movie age of 2000 something. Well no, even still he would have been in the Hobbit. Honestly I don't know where this babble is going I wrote it quite a while ago.

I'm losing it, I've lost my will to write. No not the will to write. I just lost my inspiration pray that school and that bussle brings it back. 

~~*Answers to Reviews*~~

**Jewelclaw Lady of Wind :** I'm trying to update quickly on all my stories. But I'm at a lost of time, school's coming to a close for Me and a lot of things are getting crammed into the last two months of school. By the Gods. I only have one more month of school...... I'll be updating a lot by then.****

**Devils Little Doll : **I hope you didn't miss the bus. 

**Saniel : **There is one Serena/Frodo story. But she's not updated it in a long time.****

**Callisto Star** : I never thought about doing that one, Aragorn and Serena brother and sister. Hmm, Ideas, Ideas. I'm kinda canon on Serena's mum though. Hey I'm told I make a lot of my stories confusing just yell at me or hit me over the head with a box of chocolates. :: I'd like the latter of the two a bit more.:: I kinda figured that they wouldn't all go back to Imladris but as you say it's Fanfiction. The Merry and Pip, Meredoc and Peregrin question. I was wondering if anyone was going to ask that. Actually there's no real significance between the shared names I was just typing random Lord of the Rings names in the Barrow Downs Middle Earth names thingy, :: I know I used another one, can't remember the name. :: And Pow I got my names. Erm, never though about that one either. Eh, we'll just have to see**.**

**Samantha** : A lot of people forget that the twins are there just not talked about a whole lot, so I'm making them some of the main characters.

**Jes **: well when you've got hobbits nothing can go wrong. At least that's what I think. 

**Heather** : then I feel honored to get you to review. I need to start doing that, myself.

**Princess Guinevere** : I agree on that one, there are a lot of Sere/Legolas stories.

**Celenia Crescent : **More action...... I'll work on it.

**Lady Love : **Hmm, when and who. Well the when's not hard to work out. The who, I have an idea about who I'm going to make him….. I think.

**Martha **

**Mooney  **

**Sailor Universe**

**Macie   **

**midlight bunny**

**alexz**

**Serenity Silvermoon**

Silver Angel 

~~*Votes*~~

Legolas : 12

Elladan : 2

Elohir : 3

Frodo : 2

Merry : 0

Pippin : 0

~~*Ending Credits*~~

~~*(Disclaimer)*~~

Song of inspiration :

            Celine Dion : The Greatest Reward

I don't own the LotR people, Serena or Helios. But I am the caretaker of the little hobbit children and any of the elven or men children that are mentioned by name.

~~*Help the Author*~~

Alright, I am unable to get any of my reviews that are on my story A Bed of Stars' new chapter. Oddly enough I do not think that they are really there. It's been about three days and they are not showing up in my stats page. So if they really are there I would be much obliged if someone would copy the reviews for Chapter 19 and send them to me vie Email.

Review, Thanks, and Goodnight:

~*~ SilverRose82 ~*~


End file.
